La femme pirate - hors série
by boadicee
Summary: Ce qui ne se trouve pas dans la fiction originale 1. un anniversaire inoubliable


_Note de l'auteure : Un petit Hors série à la fiction la femme pirate. Cela concerne l'anniversaire de Thach_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _aucune mise en garde._ _  
_

* * *

 **Un anniversaire inoubliable**

\- T'es obligé de partir en mission maintenant ? Se plaignit Ace pour la troisième fois depuis le réveil.

\- Que veux tu, personne ne peut se passer de moi. Et puis je ne pars pas longtemps. Je serais de retour d'ici une petite semaine.

\- Peut-être, mais je viens à peine de rentrer.

\- Tu veux peut-être une petit câlin rapide, ma petite allumette.

\- C'est pas pour cela que je me plains.

\- Ne me dit pas cela, tu me brises le coeur, dit-il dans un ton dramatique. Je pensais que tu m'aimais.

\- J'ai jamais dis le contraire. Bon allez, sauve toi maintenant. Ils vont t'attendre et ils vont tous se demander ce qui te retient.

\- Oh pas de souci pour cela, ils le savent très bien, qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut me retenir ici.

Thatch embrassa rapidement son amant avant de quitter leur cabine. Cela ne faisait trois mois et demi, tout au plus que leur relation avait démarré. Ace le regarda partir tout en laissant échapper un soupir.

Ace s'était relativement bien intégré à l'équipage de Barbe Blanche et faisait régulièrement des missions avec différentes divisions pour apprendre à connaître tout le monde, un peu comme Alia. Sauf que jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas pu faire la moindre mission avec la quatrième. Il enviait énormément Marco et Alia qui partaient régulièrement ensemble en mission et qui du coup, pouvaient avoir des moments d'intimités réguliers. Il ne fit pas attention qu'à côté de lui, la miss en question était accoudée, regardant la réplique du Mobydick s'éloigner.

\- Ne fait pas cette tête, il reviendra rapidement. Une semaine cela passe très vite.

\- C'est toi qui dis ça, alors que t'es toujours collée aux basques de Marco.

\- Alors là, c'est petit. Mais on n'avait pas le choix, il fallait absolument l'éloigner pour préparer sa surprise.

\- Sa surprise ?

\- Ben oui, son jour de retour ce sera son anniversaire. D'ailleurs Marco me fait te dire que l'on aura accosté sur une petite île tranquille. Là-bas, il y a une petite maison qui servait d'habitation à Fossa avant de rejoindre la famille. C'est un peu poussiéreux, mais très pratique pour avoir un peu d'intimité.

\- C'est pour cela qu'il est parti en mission. Dire que je ne connaissais même pas sa date d'anniversaire.

\- Toutes les dates sont disponibles à côté du mur de la vie du Moby Dick. Il y a pas loin de quarante sept pages.

\- Ah ouais, quand même.

\- Au fait, ton stryker peut transporter deux personnes ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- On pourrait prendre un peu d'avance et j'aimerais faire des courses pour faire le gâteau d'anniversaire.

\- Tu sais cuisiner toi ? demanda-t-il en éclatant de rire.

\- Bien évidement. Certes, ma cuisine ne rivalise pas avec celle de Thatch, mais je me débrouille pas trop mal.

\- Il vaut mieux, tu sais qu'il n'aime pas que l'on saccage son territoire.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est sans risque.

\- Tu veux qu'on y aille quand ?

\- Dans quatre jours, cela me laissera le temps de faire ma liste d'achat et de soutirer de l'argent à Marco et à toi de trouver une idée de cadeau, car hors de question que je te mette dans mon gâteau pour une surprise. Tu risques de l'avoir mangé avant même le début de la fête.

\- Hé, me prends pas pour mon frère Luffy.

 **oOOooOOo**

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, Ace passa beaucoup de temps à réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait offrir à son amant. En y pensant, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il se renseigna auprès de ceux qui connaissaient très bien son amant. La réponse qui revenait régulièrement était qu'il aimait la cuisine.

Le jour du départ pour l'île en stryker arriva du coup trop vite à son goût. Il embarqua la miss avec lui et ils partirent en premiers, le Moby Dick devant les rejoindre sur le soir.

\- Alors tu as trouvé quoi lui offrir ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Et pourquoi pas ne lui préparerais tu pas un repas pour tous les deux en amoureux.

\- On n'est pas comme toi, fleur bleue. Cela fait trop cliché.

\- Rho, mais je pense qu'il sera surtout touché par le geste que le côté romantique. Tu sais cuisiner au moins ?

\- Oui de la viande grillée grâce à mon pouvoir.

\- Ah ouais, donc là on a un problème.

\- Hé, je ne te le permets pas.

\- Bon, on va partir sur de la viande rôtie, mais faudrait au moins l'accompagné. On verra sur place. Je te donnerais un coup de main si tu veux.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur l'île en question. Ils commencèrent par manger un bout dans une taverne sur les quais. L'après midi fut consacré aux courses. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le navire amarré, ils étaient tous les deux très chargés. Vista et Namur apportèrent leur aide, pendant que Marco donnait les instructions à l'ensemble de l'équipage. Il restait pour tout le monde que deux jours pour organiser la fête.

Fossa indiqua à Ace où se trouvait la fameuse petite maison. Il s'y rendit un après midi et bien qu'elle soit encore en état, tout l'intérieur n'était qu'un nid à poussière gigantesque. Il passa plusieurs heures à enlever toute cette poussière. Alia et Marco lui ramenèrent en soirée tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour préparer le futur dîner.

 **oOOooOOo**

Le jour tant attendu arriva et le navire de la quatrième flotte fut en vue vers la fin d'après midi. Depuis le matin même, Ace était dans la petite maison à préparer ou plutôt tenter de préparer le dîner de ce soir. Malheureusement, il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment son feu pour la cuisine et il dût s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour faire cuire les légumes.

Tout le monde se rassembla sur la plage pour faire la fête. Thatch n'était pas dupe et savait très bien que cette fête était pour son anniversaire. Depuis son arrivée, il n'avait pas vu une seule fois son amant et se demandait où il pouvait être. Vu de la façon dont ils s'étaient séparés, il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui sauta au cou. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait même pas l'ombre du poing ardent. Il n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour le chercher dans la foule, qu'il fut pris d'assaut par Alia que Marco n'avait pas réussi à retenir.

Cette dernière ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de ramener sa surprise. Elle avait réussi à faire plus ou moins un gâteau d'anniversaire. Bien évidement, il n'y en avait pas pour tout le monde. Le commandant de la quatrième flotte fut content de voir que la miss lui ait fait un gâteau moelleux au chocolat. Il prit une part. le chocolat à l'intérieur était encore chaud et coulait légèrement à l'extérieur. Avec une fourchette, il prit un morceau qu'il porta en bouche. Le temps sembla aussitôt se figer pour lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, cracher le morceau qu'il avait en bouche et qui lui brûlait tout l'intérieur. Toutefois, devant lui se tenait la miss, impatiente de connaître le verdict de son travail. Il se résolut à avaler le morceau. Essayant de ne rien laisser transparaître.

-Alors ? Tu aimes ? J'y ai passé toute l'après midi pour le faire.

\- C'est... original. Est ce que par hasard tu aurais mis du piment ?

\- Oui, comment tu as deviné ? L'épicier a dit que le piment relever bien le chocolat.

\- On le sent bien, même très bien. Merci beaucoup pour ce cadeau, miss.

Alia fut ravie que son gâteau plaise à Thatch. Elle se décida de donner un morceau à tous les autres commandants, mais ces derniers refusèrent, prétextant qu'ils avaient beaucoup trop manger. Même Marco refusa. Le cuisinier avait profité de l'attention détournée d'Alia pour se débarrasser discrètement du gâteau. Alors qu'il allait retourner avec les autres, il fut tiré hors de la foule.

\- Ace, te voilà enfin. Je me demandais où tu étais passé.

\- Suis moi. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la fête et se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la surprise. Thatch fut étonné que son amant l'emmène dans une maison. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander à quoi cela rimait, qu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Ace le mena jusqu'à la table où deux assiettes étaient posées. Il prit place devant l'une d'elle, tandis que son amant amena des plats. La couleur de la nourriture lui parut bizarre. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il avait voulu lui faire en repas.

\- J'ai dû recommencer plusieurs fois avant de réussir. enfin j'espère, car je ne suis pas doué pour cuisiner. Mais tu prépares les repas toute l'année, alors j'avais envie de le faire une fois pour toi.

\- Je te remercie beaucoup pour ce geste, mon coeur. Je suis sûr que cela doit être délicieux.

Ace rougit légèrement face à la déclaration de son homme. Ce dernier prit un peu de tous les plats et commença à manger. Il savait avant même la première bouchée qu'il allait devoir faire de gros efforts pour manger le tout. Son estomac allait prendre une sacrée claque. Ace heureux de le voir manger, attaqua à son tour son assiette. Mais il s'arrêta dès la première bouchée et ne put s'empêcher de recracher le tout.

\- Merde, j'ai tout foiré. C'est vraiment infecte. Ne mange pas ça. Je suis désolé.

\- J'avoue que c'est vrai que ce n'est pas excellent, mais tu y as mis tous tes sentiments et cela me touche beaucoup. Avec Alia, tous les deux avaient voulu me montrer vos sentiments en tentant de me tuer par la nourriture. J'en suis plus qu'ému. Je n'ai plus très faim, et j'aimerais bien profiter d'une autre faim à assouvir.

Ace sourit face à la déclaration de son homme. Les deux se levèrent afin de passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Le temps d'une nuit, ils firent et refirent l'amour. Ils ne rejoignirent le Moby Dick qu'en fin de journée le lendemain.

* * *

Ps : une review remplie d amour l auteure que je suis


End file.
